


Akgae's diary

by Shimruto



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Crack, because akgae is a universal being, but also applies to any fandom, maybe homin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 11:00:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15772776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shimruto/pseuds/Shimruto
Summary: Because everything is cured by laugh and smile - so if you encounter those known dark vibes, repeat after me "RIDICULOUS" /talks in Remus Lupin's voice/





	Akgae's diary

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fiction based on cruel reality.  
> If you recognize yourself - time to check if you can still come back to the light.  
> If you think it is about you - don't come to me venturing your rage cause I DON'T CARE.
> 
> These akgae people really have to take a step back to get a reality check but I decided to write it at least for those who are depressed or down from their attacks and need a reminder how funny it may sound if you read with another approach.
> 
> Loosely based on TVXQ but actually I saw the same attacks in other fandoms - that is why i did not use the names.  
> I tagged it with TVXQ and Homin tags because i am in this fandom and saw most of these attacks here.

Dear diary,

My oppa is the best – no one can compare or come even close to him. I just can’t express all my hurting heart when I see that stupid bandmate totally ruining the light spot for my oppa. How can this untalented attention-seeker stay with him for so many years? Why can’t the company let my oppa enjoy the solo he deserves? He would shine so much more if he is alone. When he is alone he is the happiest! I can see that! I have to help him no matter what and I will carry this mission to protect my idol through all his hardships while other blind and brainless people think that he is better off in the band that is dragging him down. No one understands my oppa like me! I WILL PROTECT MY OPPA!

 

Dear diary,

I can’t express in words my frustration!!!  The agency really treats my oppa like shit! I watched a new MV and that attention-seeker got 5 more seconds of solo time than my oppa! It is so unfair and clear how they show favoritism with that beggar!

 

Dear diary,

That beggar is disgusting – he dared to disrespect my oppa by walking in front of him at the airport! Of course my oppa is the sweetest angel and will not say anything against it cause then all the snakes that follow that beggar will attack him. But do not worry oppa! I WILL PROTECT MY OPPA!

 

Dear diary,

Hahaha now those fake fans just eat their shit! My oppa went to that event alone and it clearly shows that they are not even close with that beggar! So fun watching those disappointed snakes try to calm themselves down by saying that they have separate schedules – oh god please… your pathetic excuse of an idol is nothing without my oppa! Just look at my oppa mentioning him to make people remember that guy even exists. My oppa is tired of your shit! Stop forcing him to mention that prick to make him relevant. My oppa deserves solo! And another agency! And only true fans like me!

 

Dear diary,

Just look at this attentions-seeker! He came to that event with my oppa and now thinks he equally deserves the fame. You should stay at home and not dare to show your face near my beautiful oppa! But he tries to show off they are close now. What a pathetic attempt! He even stayed close to my oppa the whole event – afraid much people will not take your photos? Lol

 

Dear diary,

The length to which that beggar uses my oppa is insane. The paparazzi posted an article that they were together for 3 days straight never leaving each other side... That prick did not even let my oppa breathe fresh air! He wore my oppa's clothes to the store! That beggar steals now even his clothes! So disgusting! I WILL PROTECT MY OPPA!

 

Dear diary,

I could not even concentrate on the concert because of the offensive directing of the stage! My oppa was at the most ridiculous angles of the stage – clearly to show off the beggar whose face no one can remember! But the most vomiting thing is that this attention-seeker actually SANG LOUDER! He DARED to try to snatch attention from my oppa! I have already said this so many times but my oppa should just go solo not to experience this awful treatment from all around him! Poor oppa! Don’t worry! I WILL PROTECT MY OPPA! That is my true path!

 

Dear diary,

That beggar should already get it! My oppa wants him to leave! I saw the interview and my oppa said that he was worrying if that dumbass would recognize him after such a long time… It means they did not see each other (though the agency states otherwise – but this is not the first time they lie to save their asses by that horrendous shipping strategy) and that they are not close at all. My oppa always mentions how you nag him and order him around – this is so disrespecting! He also mentioned that you consider yourself a leader… You even dare to try to steal this from my precious idol! But you know what! I WILL PROTECT MY OPPA! I will use all my force to make your life miserable by spreading my voice and stating the only truth among all your lies!

 

Dear diary,

I saw the concert and they read the letters to each other…. I am so tired to see how the agency makes my oppa follow their plan of making that prick more famous… But they reached another level of disgust! They made my oppa to read the letter they wrote about love and friendship (my ass) they had all these years. So pathetic to see their fails… And that beggar said that he wants to stay with him forever… You are a leech – that is a well-known fact. Of course you will try to use every opportunity to parade your connection to my oppa. So nauseous watching you lie!

 

Dear diary,

That leech was not enough – now all others try to take a part of my oppa. I saw so many pics by those bitches from his agency – trying to make yourselves relevant when your albums are about to flop? Get your hands off my oppa! He is better off without any of you! Shit! Only I can see how amazing and talented he is! Only I am a true fan here! Just look at yourselves – fake impersonators! I WILL PROTECT MY OPPA!

 

Dear diary,

Whaaaa I can’t believe that beggar dared to say this about my oppa! That is so sickening! I got this text from online translator but I can clearly see how he used the words with the negative connotation. He subtly disgraces my oppa and no one sees it!!!! And now those snakes try to protect their attention-seeker by asking that native girl to translate hahaha so pathetic. If you can’t handle the truth –just disappear from my sight!

 

Dear diary,

I saw the video where my oppa stumbled in the concert and that beggar rushed to help him up. If people can’t see even now that they are not close and that beggar does not care about my oppa – I don’t know what can make them! It is clearly seen how he exhausted my oppa and made him practice till passing out! He does not let him rest! He does not let him shine! He makes him look bad by fake helping him! This guy has to go away and never ever dare to reach my oppa again!

P.S. People are stupid but I am strong and will fight anyone in this unfair world for my oppa to get all light and be happy alone!

**Author's Note:**

> Stay positive fam! Love all!


End file.
